Balloon Boy's Favorite
by Pardoxia
Summary: Balloon Boy wasn't special. He couldn't emote like the other animatronics or make friends, he just handed out balloons and that was it. He wanted to be like Freddy and them, but the only human who thought of him as a person with thoughts and feelings was Mr. Fazbear. At least, until a special 6 year old boy asked him for a balloon.


**Hello readers/soon-to-be-haters/almost-friends-but-not-complete-friends-because-I-kinda-creep-you-out, I kinda got bored and wrote this down on my spare time. It's all about our favorite nuisance, Balloon Boy! **

**I am an ambitious person, please let me know how I can improve. I want to be the next Delta V, so please be as cruel and critical as possible in the reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's, nor do I own the disclaimer that says, "I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's."**

Balloon Boy stood in the Game Area across from the carousel, his hands bunched with many strands of string, each leading to an individual balloon. Parents with their children would constantly march by him in wave upon wave either going to or coming from the Show Stage or Prize Corner. They always moved past him without a single hint of acknowledgment.

"Would you like to buy a balloon?" BB asked, turning to a group of children whose ages ranged from about 5 – 7. They were all wrapped up in a conversation among themselves, so none of them even noticed the animatronic.

BB's eyes lowered to the ground. It was moments like this where he wished he could frown or have some eyebrows to raise up so it could look like he was sad. Unfortunately though, he was restricted to having the same smile plastered on his face all the time. He couldn't show emotions like the other animatronics, which made some people think he was just a statue.

Balloon Boy sighed, he glanced up towards Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, and Toy Bonnie, whose mouths moved and eyebrows raised and lowered while they sung their songs to their loud audience. They got attention, they got fame. Balloon Boy even admired Toy Foxy... err... Mangle. Sure, it got abused and hurt by kids, but it was still loved and received attention.

"I wish I could be like you guys. I wanna be cool, too." He whispered to himself. He could just imagine it, being able to move his mouth up and down...

"Can I have a balloon?" A young boy asked. Balloon Boy was snapped out of his daydream and turned to see a 6 year old boy.

"Oh, hello!" Balloon Boy chuckled. "What color?"

The boy's eyes carefully scanned each balloon. After about 30 seconds of pondering his choices, he pointed to the red one.

"Ooh, red." BB grabbed the red balloon and handed it to the boy. "I've always loved the color red."

"I know, it's my favorite color." The boy said, smiling. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He looked down at the ground, and let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" The brunette questioned.

"Oh, nothing." The animatronic answered, trying to mask the sadness in his voice. The 2 boys stood there in an awkward silence for a long minute. Balloon Boy still kept his eyes to the ground, still lost in the melancholy thoughts of having no way to express how he truly felt. He then felt some thin plastic string wrap around his hand.

"Huh?" BB looked over to see the 6 year old wrapping the balloon back around his hand.

"What are you doing?" The he asked.

The boy continued to try and wrap the balloon around BB's hand, unable to get it to stay. "You look like you missed your balloon, so I'm giving it back to you." He explained, innocently.

"Oh no, I don't miss it. You can keep it. It's yours!" Balloon Boy insisted, giggling at the misunderstanding. "It's just..."

"Just what?"

"I just wish I could move my face. I wanna be able to smile, to frown, to show how I feel... like Freddy and them." The animatronic explained. Just as he said that, though, he began to feel foolish for explaining his problems to a child. Balloon Boy looked back up at the boy, who stared at the ground in thought.

"Can't you ask somebody to build it to you?" The boy asked, looking up with an optimistic expression.

Balloon Boy stood there for a moment, pondering the thought. "...Maybe I could."

"You have to ask a builder. Maybe there's a builder here." The child speculated.

"I don't think there's one here. They usually come here when it's dark out." BB informed, causing the boy to frown. "But don't worry, I'll ask someone. Thank you..."

"...Derrick." He answered.

"Thank you, Derrick." BB smiled. "Oh, you should hurry, Freddy and the others might have already finished their show."

"Nah, I like you better."

The animatronic's eyes snapped to the brunette. "You... do?"

"Yeah, I can talk to you and not worry about a crowd piling around." He explained.

"Wow..." Balloon Boy said, speechless. He felt his metallic chest warm up from the compliment._ 'Wow...'_ He repeated through his thoughts, _'I have a favorite. Someone who talks to me and has a special place in their heart for me.'_

* * *

><p>Mr. Fazbear walked around the empty restaurant, seeing janitors clean each room from the mess kids left behind through out the company's busy day.<p>

Balloon Boy's blue eyes watched as his creator walked up the steps of the Show Stage and examined the Toy animatronics. After a brief conversation, Mr. Fazbear walked down from the stage towards the Game Area and approached BB.

"Ah, Balloon Boy. How are you doing, BB?" The owner asked.

"Fine, sir." He answered with a soft laugh. "How are you?"

"Fine, child. I'm doing fine." He responded, politely. The animatronic could tell there was a sound of slight detachment in his voice, as if he was paying attention to something else. Looking up at the manager, he saw that the businessman was looking towards the Parts/Service room outside the hallway. He continued to inspect the other parts of the restaurant.

"Umm, Mr. Fazbear?" BB called, nervously.

"What is it?" He turned around to face the animatronic.

"I was wondering if I could get some upgrades." The boy requested, using all of his will to not stutter or tremble.

The owner's eyes widened in astonishment. It was phenomenal to him how autonomous and bold the animatronics have become since they were first released. Never, had he heard an animatronic actually ask for upgrades.

"Well..." Mr. Fazbear started, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. "What kind of upgrades?"

"I kinda... I mean, I just..." BB stammered, nervously. He sighed and said lowly, "I wanna have eyebrows and a moving mouth, please."

"That would be very expensive, BB." Mr. Fazbear responded.

"Oh please, Mr. Fazbear. I'll be patient." He begged, "I can wait no matter how long it would take."

George Fazbear sighed, defeated. For some reason, he couldn't gather enough courage to tell this child-like machine "No". He chuckled to himself, remembering that he created BB because he always wanted to have a son.

"You know this might take a while, right?"

BB nodded his head.

"Okay." Mr. Fazbear concluded, "While I can't guarantee, it will probably be in October when we'll probably have enough money to get you those upgrades, okay?"

"Okay!" The animatronic said, smiling.

**A/N: Balloon Boy finally got some love, isn't that nice? Probably not. After all, he is still jamming our lights at night and getting us killed by Foxy, the obnoxious brat.**


End file.
